Appelle moi
by Ananas-chan
Summary: Tsuna se sent mal depuis un moment et quand son bras-droit veut savoir ce qui lui arrive... Oui je sais, c'est un résumé pourri. C'est mon premier one-shot alors, soyez indulgents SVP. Petit shonen-ai 5927


**Appelle-moi…**

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir peut-être) ! Voici ma première fic en un chapitre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! J'ai trouvé l'idée un soir, vers onze heures du soir… J'écoutais mon Ipod quand tout à coup une sorte de lumière est venue éclairer les couloirs sombres de mon cerveau endormi. XD Bonne lecture !_

_Pairing : 5927 ou Gokutsuna_

_Disclaimer : Bien évidemment, le manga Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ne m'appartient pas mais à Akira Amano._

_

* * *

_

« Juudaïme ! Je vous raccompagne chez vous, aujourd'hui ? »

Cette demande réveilla le petit boss Vongola qui avait fait la sieste pendant toute l'heure de maths il fallait bien l'avouer… Tsuna ne comprenait rien dans cette matière et que toutes les formules qu'il fallait apprendre par cœur n'aidaient pas. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on le surnomme Tsunaze.

Après avoir essuyé le filet de bave qu'il avait laissé en 'étudiant', le jeune Sawada hocha positivement de la tête en guise de réponse ce qui rendit heureux son bras droit. Malgré qu'il ait un bon bagage de défauts, Gokudera était un très bon ami pour Tsuna… C'était son premier et meilleur ami. Même s'il est quasiment sûr que Gokudera le voit juste comme le dixième boss de la famille Vongola. Cette simple pensée lui fit couler quelques larmes sur le chemin menant à sa maison.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, Juudaïme ? Demanda, inquiet par les pleurs de son boss, Gokudera.

-Euh… Hein ? Ah… Ce n'est rien Gokudera-kun. Ca doit être la fatigue, hé, hé, hé… Répondit Tsuna, s'essuyant les yeux dans sa manche. On a eu pas mal d'interros ces temps-ci…

-Si vous le dites… Murmura Gokudera, non convaincu par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés, Juudaïme !

-A demain, Gokudera-kun… Salua Tsuna en refermant par la suite la porte derrière lui.

-A demain ! Cria joyeusement le bras-droit, allumant en même temps la cigarette qu'il avait mise entre ses lèvres un peu plus tôt. °Depuis un moment déjà Juudaïme agit bizarrement… Je me demande bien ce qu'il a… Se pourrait-il que j'ai fait quelque chose qui lui ait déplu ? Mais alors quoi ? Raaah… Quel con je suis, alors ! Il faut à tout prix que je lui demande !° »

L'attitude de son boss préoccupait le jeune Mafioso. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal et ainsi s'excuser, c'était urgent. Il ne voulait plus voir son 'Juudaïme' dans cet état-là ! Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour retourner à la maison des Sawada, Gokudera croisa deux bébés surexcités dans la rue…

« Lambo, tu triches ! Cria la petite I-pin, poursuivant ardemment le bébé vache. Je t'ai touché donc c'est toi le chat !

-Lambo-san n'est jamais le chat ! Lambo-san est toujours Lambo-san, hé, hé, hé ! Attrape-moi si tu peux ! Ricana Lambo, tirant la langue à I-pin tout en courant jusqu'à heurter de pleint fouet Gokudera. Aïeuuuuhh !

-Regarde où tu vas, stupide bovin ! Gronda Gokudera en soulevant le bébé en pyjama.

-Attention ! Gokudera, Lambo ! Bazooka ! Cria I-pin qui pointait du doigt le ciel.

-Hein ? Laissa échapper l'argenté regardant maintenant au dessus de sa tête. »

C'est vrai… Lambo trimballe toujour dans sa touffe de cheveux de nombreux objets, divers et variés et le bazooka des 10 ans en fait partie ! Gokudera, surpris, n'eut juste le temps de jeter Lambo un peu plus loin. Et c'est ainsi que Gokudera fit son premier voyage dans le temps à l'aide de ce fameux bazooka. Il en avait toujours rêver… Mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment ! Il devait absolument aller voir son boss !

Soudain, un vent glacial le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le froid parcourut violemment sa peau et provoqua la chair de poule au lycéen.

« Mais… Où suis-je ? Se demanda Gokudera, errant dans une rue enneigée où la lumière émanait seulement des fenêtres des habitations. Ah oui, c'est vrai… Je suis dans le futur. Dans cinq minutes, après être revenu dans le présent, je ferai ingurgiter mes dynamites à cet idiot de veau !... Tiens, un parc ! Je vais aller attendre là-bas… »

C'était un petit parc pour enfants où un toboggan, une balancoire et trois bancs régnaient. Le jeune aux yeux turquoise s'était alors assis sur un des bancs neigeux et continuait à fumer sous la neige battante. Au moment où il allait finir sa cigarette, des petits gémissements, presque inaudibles, attira l'attention de l'adolescent. Cela venait de la balançoire… Intrigué par le bruit, Gokudera s'approcha prudemment et put apercevoir une silhouette d'enfant assise sur la nacelle de la balançoire. Plus il s'approchait, plus le visage de l'enfant lui paraissait net et perceptible. C'était un petit garçon brun, âgé d'environ cinq ans, qui était là. Il pleurait en silence, dans le froid. Il n'avait même pas de manteau… Il était juste vêtu d'un t-shirt léger et d'un pantacourt usé. Le petit garçon n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Gokudera… Gokudera voulut savoir pourquoi ce garçon était là, sous cette neige. Qui a bien pu abandonner une aussi innocente créature ? Gokudera voulait le savoir avant de retourner dans le présent.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que fait un bonhomme comme toi, la nuit, sous cette neige ? Et où sont tes parents ? Demanda Gokudera au plus jeune en s'agenouillant pour être au même niveau que son interlocuteur.

-…

-Tu es perdu, alors ? Renchérit l'argenté.

-…

-Tu sais, gamin… ON REPONDS QUAND QUELQU'UN TE POSE UNE QUESTION ! ON T'A JAMAIS APPRIS CA, ESPECE DE PETIT MERDEUX ! Hurla le gardien de la tempête, tirant sur les joues du garçon en guise de punition.

-Pardon ! Excusez-moi ! Excusez-moi, monsieur l'étranger ! Maman m'a toujours défendu de parler aux étrangers ! Ouin ! S'excusa le petit qui pleurnichait encore plus.

-Bon… Maintenant que tu as reçu une leçon digne de ce nom, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Un gosse devrait normalement, le soir, regarder un animé avec ses parents puis aller se coucher !

-Je… Je ne veux pas rester avec mes parents…

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?...

-Tu ne… Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, toi ! Cria de sa petite voix le garçon qui s'était levé brusquement de la blançoire. Tu-tu n'est pas comme moi ! Tu es…

-Je suis… ? Commença s'impatienter l'adolescent.

-Tu es… Bien trop cool ! Tu es comme… Comme le 'Giant Mecha' ! S'exclama le petit, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Quoi… ? NE ME COMPARE PAS A UN ROBOT, SALE NABOT ! Rugit la bombe fumante, retirant sur les joues de l'enfant.

-Hiiiiiii ! Pardon, pardon ! Ce n'était pas pour vous fâcher ! C'était un compliment.

-Mouais… Cracha Gokudera, pas du tout convaincu par ce que le garçon venait de dire.

-Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'une fille de ma classe et je lui avais fabriqué un collier spécialement pour son anniversaire… Commença à expliquer en reniflant l'enfant, les yeux larmoyants. Je… Des camarades de classe l'ont trouvés et ont commencés à se moquer de moi en me disant que… Qu'elle n'accepterait jamais un cadeau aussi mal fait !... Ils ont ensuite casser mon collier et m'ont traité comme ils le font d'habitude de… De… De Tsunaze !

-Tsu-Tsunaze ? Hurla l'argenté, stupéfait. Mais alors… Vous êtes… Juudaïme !

-Hein-sniff ?... Juudaï-quoi ? Répéta le petit, sanglotant. Je-je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada et pas Juudaï-ch'ais-plus-quoi !

-°Si c'est bien Juudaïme devant moi, alors… Je suis dix ans dans le passé ?° Pensa Gokudera, manquant d'avaler sa cigarette déjà entamée. °C'est quoi ce bordel ? Le bazooka des dix ans a bugué ?°

-Personne ne m'appelle par mon prénom ! Personne ne me considère comme 'Tsunayoshi Sawada' ! Tout le monde me traite comme un moins que rien… Comme un 'Tsunaze' ! Et maintenant, il y a un étranger qui m'appelle 'Juudaïme'…

-Mais non, mais non ! Rétorqua l'argenté. Tes parents ne te voient pas comme tes camarades de classe ! Il te voit comme leur enfant… Comme Tsunayoshi Sawada !

-Oui-sniff… Je sais ça ! C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas rester avec eux… Ils n'auront que des problèmes en ayant un fils comme moi ! Je ne veux pas leur attirer des ennuis, eux qui sont si gentils avec moi ! Personne ne veut d'un 'Tsunaze' à la maison ! Je… !

-FERME-LA ! Hurla Gokudera qui avait interrompu le petit Sawada en l'enlaçant. Tais-toi… Tu n'es pas 'Tsunaze' mais Tsunayoshi ! Je parie que ta mère et ton père s'inquiètent en ce moment même de savoir ce qui est arrivé à leur fils. Ignore ce que les autres disent ! Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un qui t'appellera par ton prénom autre que tes parents ! J'en suis sûr…

-Mon-monsieur ? Et vous ?... Comment me considérez-vous ? Demanda Tsuna, les yeux rougis par les larmes, en se rapprochant du visage de l'adolescent.

-Ah ! Euh… Comment dire… Euh… C'est gênant de te le dire même si tu es trop jeune pour comprendre… Balbutia Gokudera, tout rouge, en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'une main et en détournant le regard de celui du plus petit. Tu-tu es plus qu'un bo-bo-bo-boss pour m-m-moi, en tout cas…

-Plus important qu'un boss… ? Répéta Tsuna, ne comprenant pas ce que vient de dire son futur bras-droit. Vous dites des choses bizarres, monsieur l'étranger, hé, hé, hé !

-°Comme je viens de le dire… Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, Juudaïme.° Pensa, gêné, Gokudera.

-Tsu-kun ! Où es-tu ? Cria une voix dans la rue. Je t'ai enregistrée ton animé préféré alors sors de ta cachette ! On ira la regarder ensemble avec papa si tu veux !

-C'est la voix de maman ! S'écria le futur boss qui s'était dégagé maintenant de l'étreinte du plus vieux.

-Eh bien, vas-y… Tsunayoshi Sawada ! Fit Gokudera en faisant au revoir de la main au mini-Juudaïme.

-Au revoir, monsieur l'étranger ! Salua Tsuna qui fit un sourire des plus radieux tout en courant vers la direction où était sa mère, ce qui fit rougir le plus grand. »

Soudain, Gokudera se sentit comme absorber par quelque chose. Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte que cinq minutes étaient déjà passées. Il allait enfin pouvoir botter les fesses de Lambo ! Pour ce qui est du Juudaïme, il croit savoir ce qui lui arrivait…

Revenu dans le présent, Gokudera se retrouva dans le même parc. Il était tombé sur quelque chose… Ou plutôt quelqu'un ! Il s'aperçut bien vite que son coussin d'atterrissage n'était autre que son boss.

« Juu-juudaïme ? Excusez-moi de vous être tombé dessus ! Veuillez m'excuser… Je ! Commença à s'excuser à profusion Gokudera.

-Go-Gokudera-kun ? Que fais-tu ici ? Et puis… D'où tombes-tu ?

-Je… Ce serait trop long pour vous expliquer. Au fait… Que faites-vous dans ce parc ? Je croyais que vous étiez chez vous.

-Eh bien… Tu vois, Gokudera-kun… C'est ici que je m'installais lorsque j'avais un énorme chagrin. Je venais pleurer souvent sur cette balançoire. Répondit le Vongola en désignant la balançoire près de lui. Je souffrais beaucoup du fait que tout le monde me surnommait 'Tsunaze' quand j'étais petit. Je n'étais qu'un garçon frêle et timide qui ne savait que pleurnicher dans son coin. Quel idiot j'étais !… Enfin, je le suis toujours. Je me refuge encore ici pour pleurer un bon coup, hé, hé, hé… Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je doutais depuis un bon moment de notre amitié, Gokudera-kun… Raconta t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-Juudaïme… Murmura Gokudera à l'oreille de son boss après l'avoir enlacé. Enfin, je veux dire… Tsunayoshi…-san.

-Goku… Dera-kun… ? Prononça Tsuna, surpris d'avoir entendu son prénom de la bouche de son bras-droit.

-Vous n'êtes pas 'Tsunaze' ! Et vous n'êtes pas seulement 'Juudaïme' à mes yeux ! Vous êtes aussi Tsunayoshi Sawada, celui qui m'a fait sortir de la solitude et qui m'a sauvé la vie ! Et vous n'êtes pas qu'un ami pour moi… Vous êtes aussi… Vous êtes aussi celui qui fait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure !

-Goku… Dit Tsuna qui fut interrompu par les lèvres de son meilleur ami. … Dera-kun… »

Leur baiser dura quelques instants…. En tout cas suffisamment longtemps pour que les deux adolescents puissent apprécier les lèvres de l'autre. Après l'avoir rompu, les deux garçons restèrent dans le parc un moment, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Go-Gokudera-kun ? Demanda d'une voix hésitante Tsuna.

-Ou-oui ?

-Tu-tu m'appelleras à partir de maintenant Tsuna et tu me tutoieras aussi puisque maintenant on est… Comment dire… 'Plus que de simples amis'… Dit le Sawada, les joues rouges.

-Ne-ne vous inquiétez pas, Juudaïme ! Proclama le bras-droit, haut et fort. Je vous appellerez Tsuna et je vous tutoierai !

-°Eh ben… C'est pas gagné… On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes du jour au lendemain, c'est bien connu !° Pensa Tsuna, une goutte de sueur sur le front. °Au moins, maintenant, je suis sûr que je suis quelqu'un d'important pour Gokudera-kun…° Finit par penser le brun, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en posant sa tête doucement sur l'épaule de l'argenté.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini ! Dites le moi si vous avez trouvé ça nul… C'est mon premier One-shot et, qui plus est, ma première fic vraiment romantique et contenant du shônen-aï pur jus (moi, je trouve que c'est pas très romantique, mais bon…^^) ! J'espère au moins ne pas vous avoir pris de votre précieux temps, chers lecteurs, en vous faisant lire cette fic… Au revoir et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour que je m'améliore un peu, merci d'avance ! =)_


End file.
